1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for controlling all airbags for a vehicle, a control unit for forming a control signal for all airbags for a vehicle, and a system having the device and the control unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Published German patent application document DE 10 2004 015 125 A1 describes providing a trigger circuit control separated from a control unit having the evaluation circuit, which is designed as a microcontroller. The sensor system for detecting accident signals is also disposed outside of the control unit.